It is often useful to detect whether voltage is currently is present in a particular item, such as an insulated wire. For example, engine ignition analyzers are used to diagnose engine spark plugs that are defective or in need of replacement. Unfortunately, these existing engine ignition analyzers, as well as other types of voltage detection devices, have several drawbacks, requiring a useful improvement. Most voltage detection analyzers are powered using batteries. Also, on-off switches are used in tandem with the battery in order to regulate when the power is permitted to flow. If the switch is in the “on” position, this indicates power is permitted to flow from the battery to the electrical components. If the switch is in the “off” position, this indicates that the flow of power from the battery is restricted, in which the electrical components do not receive power. The problem that occurs with such voltage detection analyzers is that an individual is very likely to leave the switch in the “on” position after using the device, unaware that the power is draining from the battery. Also, a problem with the aforementioned voltage analyzers, the engine ignition analyzers in particular, is that these require the spark plug to be disconnected, and the analyzer put in series with the high voltage cable, in order to be tested.
The object of the present invention is to provide a voltage detection device suitable for use as an engine ignition analyzer with an integrated on-off switch; however, the present invention could be used in any voltage detection applications. The present invention should be capable of recognizing that a user is no longer operating the device. Upon recognizing this situation, the present invention should thereafter turn off the device, preventing the power from becoming drained, unnecessarily. It is a further object of the present invention to be able to quickly perform voltage detection tests. In terms of the engine ignition analyzer, the spark plugs of the engine should not be required to be disconnected in order to perform the voltage detection tests. Furthermore, the present invention should have a “hands-free” capability in which the user does not need to physically handle the device during the voltage detection tests. This could be achieved by clipping the device onto an insulated wire to be tested.